Double Barrel
The Double Barrel is a common firearm appearing in both Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. It can be found in the hands of enemies or in weapon spawns. In the Level Editor, the Aubrey Mask spawns the player with one. In Hotline Miami, The Double Barrel is the 3rd most common firearm in the game, as Mobsters spawn with it, however Mobsters wielding double barrelled shotguns are less common than Mobsters with, M16s and Pump Action Shotguns. In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, The Double Barrel is now rarer due to the fact only Mobsters use it, however on levels with Mobsters it appears as frequently as its Hotline Miami counterpart. Statistics The Double Barrel holds two rounds and allows a very high rate of fire enabling both shots to be fired near simultaneously. Although only having a third of the pump action shotguns capacity, the double barrel has the advantage of a larger spread with more projectiles, firing 20-28 projectiles compared with the pump action shotgun, which fires 6-12 projectiles. The Double Barrel can also fire its two cartridges twice as quickly as the pump action variant. The Double Barrel has one of the longest sprites out of all common weapons, making it one of the easiest weapons to hit enemies with when thrown, this can be very useful if using the Jake Mask. Trivia *The Double Barrel is based on the Two Side by Side Antique Shotguns in the 1998 Black Comedy film Lock Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels. *The Double Barrel in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number when wielded by the player used to use the SndShotgun.wav ''File instead of the Normal ''SndDoubleBarrel.wav file. **This is also shared with the Machine Gun which used to use the SndUzi.wav instead of SndM16.wav file. **However, both of these sound bugs were fixed in a patch. *Due to the number of projectiles discharged when firing, it may be firing Birdshot rounds, which have a higher pellet count, but, unless used at close range as intended, slightly lower damage. *Due to only having just one round in the chamber on Hard Mode, the Double Barrel is a very ineffective weapon to use against multiple targets while on the move. **It can be used somewhat effectively if you are dealing with something like a group of mobsters or a Thug, otherwise it's much better to use either the regular, pump-action Shotgun or something else instead. *Martin Brown has a unique animation while wielding the Double Barrel, where he will point it at the ground unless it is being fired. *There is a bug in the Level Editor where the Double Barrel can be used as a silenced weapon while using it as Martin Brown. *The Double Barrel's firing sound in the PsVita version appears to use the Pump action shotgun's firing sound whenever the Double Barrel is being shot by a mobster. It uses the original firing sound when wielded by the player. Gallery Multiple Double Barrels.jpg|Four different double-barreled shotguns in real life. (From top), Over/Under Shotgun, Regular Side-by-Side, Over/Under and Shortened Side-by-Side. Doublebarrelhm2.jpg|In-game sprite. Jacketdoublebarrel.jpg|Jacket wielding a Double Barrel. Pigdoublebarrel1.jpg|Martin Brown wielding a Double Barrel. Pigdoublebarrel2.jpg|Martin Brown aiming and shooting with a Double Barrel. Coreydoublebarrel.jpg|Corey wielding a Double Barrel. Ashdoublebarrel.jpg|Ash wielding a Double Barrel. Markdoublebarrel.jpg|Mark wielding a Double Barrel. JAke the snake.PNG|Jake wielding a Double Barrel. Jakedoublebarrel.jpg|Ditto. Evandoublebarrelshotgun.jpg|Evan Wright wielding a Double Barrel. Richterdoublebarrel.jpg|Richter wielding a Double Barrel. Hammerdoublebarrel.jpg|H.M. Hammarin wielding a Double Barrel. Category:Weapon Category:Firearm Category:Hotline Miami weapons Category:Hotline Miami 2 weapons